herdingdogfarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Site Navigation
'Barn' This will take you to your barn, where you will be tabs for your dogs, your livestock, bank, friends, and settings. It will also display the number of duck eggs, wool, and cow's milk you've harvested. You may upload a banner and write up a statement for your farm here! Dogs Tab On this tab you will find all your dogs. You can sort them by name, age, breed or sex. They are standard sorted by name. This tab is also where you can feed your dogs. On the dog page itself you can find all the info, including which speciality they are trained in, their assigned herd/flock, their age, sex, breed, owner, breeder and stats. You will also find their training and happiness here. There are also 2 dropdown menu's. One displaying "Care options and edit details" and the other diplaying "Show result & pass record". On the first dropdown you can change their speciality, assign a herd/flock, change their name, change their sale status, upload a custom "landscape" (590x460) and send the dog to a loving home (be aware, this is permanent, it cannot be undone and you cannot find your dog ever again). The second dropdown will show you how many shows the dog entered and how many passes the dog has. Livestock Tab On this tab you can find all of your livestock. All your ducks, sheep and cattle will display here. You can feed you livestock and you can create a new flock/here on this tab. On the animal page itself you can find all the info, this includes what flock they are assigned to, their age, sex, breed, owner, breeder and stats. You will also find their happiness here. There is also one dropdown menu called "care options and edit details". In this dropdown menu you can assign them to a flock/herd, change their name, change their sale status or send them to a loving home (be aware, this is permanent, it cannot be undone and you cannot find your animal ever again). Bank Tab Here you can find all your transactions you made. You can use the search function to view only a specific transaction. Example; If you search comp it will show you all the transactions for the competition. Be it either that you entered a competition, had someone enter in your competition and even the transaction for the competition you created. Friend Tab Here you can find all of the user you befriended. Settings Tab on this tab you can change your username, farm name, email address and password. You can edit your farm statement (currently no HTML allowed), change the fee for other players to train at your barn, upload a banner (835x288) and upload a photo for use on the forums. 'Events' 'Competitions' Here you can enter your dogs into competition. The higher the dogbroke and the lower the difficulty level the easier your dogs will pass. Passing enough competitions can earn your dogs a title. Titles to earn: * HS - Herding Started - Requires 4 passes * HI - Herding Intermediate - Requires 8 passes * HX - Herding Excellent - Requires 12 passes * HCH - Herding Champion - Requires 20 passes You can create your own competitions if you own 3 animals of a breed that are currently in a flock/herd You may enter 3 competitions per week per dog as a basic farm, and unlimited competitions as an upgraded farm. 'Monthly Fair' This is a place where dogs in the top 50 will be automatically signed up and compete with each other. 'Rankings' Here you will find the top 50 dogs with the most passes from a competition. These top 50 dogs are automatically qualified to enter the Monthly fair. 'Market' 'Import Dogs' COST $1000 EACH Import dogs are dogs that have higher stats and training capability than the starter dogs. They also come in more colour varieties than the standard starter dog colours. Import dogs have the capability to gain happiness while being trained, unlike starter dogs which lose happiness after each training session. Import dogs are released in batches of 1-6 at the start of every hour. Each dog costs $1000, and their coat colours are randomnized with each import released. The breed and gender of the imports released each hour are also random. Restocks every :00 'Shelter Adoptions' Here you can adopt run away livestock and neglected dogs. It will cost $150 to adopt. If the animal belonged to you and you find it here you can buy it back, assuming another user wasn't faster than you. 'Herding Stock' Restocks every :00 Here you can purchase livestock from the local farm. This local farm will restock every hour. The quality and genetics of these animals are random. 'Sales List' The Sales list is where you can buy and sell dogs and livestock from other players. Dog prices range from $1 to $500, while livestock prices range from $1 to $350. 'Farmer's Market' The Farmer's Market is where you go to sell the wool, milk, and eggs that you have collected from your livestock. Prices offered for the items change daily. Chart of current prices 'Landscapes' The Background Shop sells premium backgrounds which can be bought with karma. Available backgrounds: Background 001.png Background 002.png Background 003.png 'Upgrade Your Farm' Here you can go to upgrade your farm. 'Community' 'Forum' 'Online' 'News' 'Help' 'Quick Start Guide' 'FAQs and Game Help' 'Messages' This will take you to your inbox. 'Logout' This will log you out of your account. Category:Guides